Kanae Kuroshiba
Kanae Kuroshiba (黒芝 かなえ Kuroshiba Kanae) is the secret antagonist of Hollow Mirror Field. Often seen with a book. She is a classmate of Takahisa Tajima. She, like Shiori, also likes spending time in the school library. Appearance She is always seen in her uniform, with a small piece of ornament on her waist. Her only different appearance is the dark blue outfit she wears when revealed herself as Kanae Kuroshida (黒羊歯 鼎 Kuroshida Kanae) of Thule Society in the finale of the story. Personality Kanae is overall knowledgeable and very intelligent, to the point that it makes her manipulative. She usually speaks with a polite yet teasing tone and her words, to an extent, are somewhat cryptic. However, she seems to hate it when her plans go astray. When this happen, her tone would change from teasing to threatening. She is also shown to have some affection towards Shuu; during the final battle, she even attempted to seduce him with her sex appeal. This, however, is mostly due to the fact that Shuu is an expert at modern magic. Plot Thule Society Before the events of Hollow Mirror Field, she belongs to Thule Society, a magical organization created by the Nazi during World War II and consisted of seven extremely powerful dark art users to oppose and try to eliminate Index. It is believed that she admired the leader of the organization, Liselotte. She seemed to have been staying in Japan even before 1945, although it is unclear whether she came before or after Liselotte did. The Witch of the Library Around 2009, she enrolled in Kouryoukan Academy under the name Kanae Kuroshiba. Calling herself The Witch of the Library (図書室の魔女 Toshoshitsu no Majo), a student and informant who was very knowledgeable, to the level that she could remember all the faces and names of everyone in the academy, she spent a lot of time in the library reading or answering the students' problems to kill time. Secretly, however, she planned for world domination by creating the Artificial Emerald Tablet. Since the "Artificial Emerald Tablet" needed the sacrificed life forces of specific people and would be completed one the ten thousandth victim is sacrified, she sent the doppelganger to kidnap and sacrifice the victims' life force to it inside her mirror Reality Marble. Challenge Kanae activated her "Artificial Emerald Tablet" a second time after Shuu and Shiori came to talk to her on October 23rd. She revealed that her real name is Kanae Kuroshida, a member of old Thule Society, and she was planning for world domination. She asked the two if them would join her and gave them a few days to consider her offer. After that she walked out of the library and deactivated her Reality Marble. Final Battle On October 25th, Kanae waited for Shuu and his friends in the park. She asked about their answer, only to be rejected. Disappointed in the gang, she activated her Reality Marble and engaged in battle with them. Shuu and Mio continuously using similar spells to double their effectiveness, however, Kanae repelled them with ease. Shiori, on the other hands, was incapacitated by the effect of Kanae's Reality Marble and could not cast her spells properly. Since no attacks worked on Kanae, Mio requested a one-on-one duel with her to buy time for Shuu. Kanae accepted her challenge and create numerous magic formation to attack her. Although she knew that Shuu was waiting for the spell Exhaustive Search to be completely charged, she still let him do it. After the process of Exhaustive Search was completed, Kanae stopped assaulting Mio and attacked Shuu. To her surprise, Shuu copied her spell and countered her attack, bringing the battle to a temporary tie. Shuu then weight her down with a gravity spell but surprisingly, she was still able to counter him with modern magic the way he did her. As Shuu was being incapacitated, Shiori finally came to herself and dealt a final blow, seriously injured Kanae. Kanae did not die, however. She told them that with her defeated, there would be no one else to stop Liselotte from destroying the world. A magical circle then start to appear under her while she told the gang that Golvas is summoning her back. As Shuu was going to stop her from escaping, Shiori warned him to stop, saying that stopping such a summoning spell will cost him his live. She then slowly disappeared, hysterically laughed in the process. Abilities Kanae is an extremely powerful witch who has been living for over a century. She is even more powerful than Shiori and is able to call for her Reality Marble by just a finger snap. Despite the fact that her Reality Marble prevented Shiori from using all of her power in the final battle, Kanae repelled the combined efforts of Shuu and Mio without any difficulties at all. Aside from having powers, Kanae appears to be the intellectual type. She is knowledgeable about almost everything, especially magic, and is probably the only magus of the old generation who possesses knowledge of modern magic. In the final battle, she used modern magic to assaulted Mio and was even able to predict that Shuu was waiting for his Exhaustive Search to be completed. Also, she seems to be well aware of the Red Night and its purpose, but she avoids letting others besides Shiori knows that fact. Her Artificial Emerald Tablet, which is closely connected to her Reality Marble, is a tool that helps ensure her victory against any kind of enemy. While under construction, the Artificial Emerald Tablet allows her to tune magical power within her mirror Reality Marble to her own advantage so other people can't activate their sorcery inside it. Upon completion, the effect of the tablet would extend to the whole world and she would basically be able dominate the world since there would be no magi or other sorcery users to stop her. She claims part of the reason for doing this is to prevent Liselotte from destroying the world. Trivia *Kanae has a Kirakishou-Suigintou complex with Liselotte. *She mainly uses lightning-based attacks. *The title Library's Witch is originally not hers, it belonged to Yukiko Hirohara's aunt Mutsuko, who was Saiko Akamine's rival and who, according to Yukiko, as the story happens, is working as an investigator with her admired older cousin Tsukiko in Tokyo. According to Kanae, it was Mutsuko who revolutionized the academy's library by adding a considerable amount of books, mangas, light novels, etc. Kanae took the title to show admiration for Mutsuko. Category:Thule Society Category:Hollow Mirror Field antagonists Category:Dark art users Category:Modern mages Category:Traditional mages